


forever

by starstarstar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, One Shot, Romance, Trans Female Character, Trans Kim Jungwoo (NCT), brief mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarstar/pseuds/starstarstar
Summary: Jungwoo wants to sleep for just 10 more minutes, and even though they'll probably end up being late to their wedding, Jaehyun can't say no to her.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> * mentions of body dysphoria regarding how jungwoo thinks she'll look in a certain dress  
> * also the [dress](https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_lace-appliqued-tulle-tea-length-wedding-dress-wg3876) I had in mind for jungwoo ♥

When Jaehyun wakes up it’s 30 minutes before his alarm will go off, and the sky outside his window is still a light, ocean blue. The room’s cold because he left the AC running all night, but he doesn’t want to get out of bed just to turn it off. He also doesn’t want to disturb Jungwoo, who’s curled underneath the sheets and has her head resting on his shoulder.

He kind of wants to wake her up now. Instead, he carefully stretches his arm out to grab his phone from the window ledge. There are already a few texts from people. When the sky’s more yellow and 30 minutes have gone by, Jaehyun silences his alarm before it can go off and places his phone back. He turns around to Jungwoo and says, “Baby, it’s time to wake up.”

Jungwoo immediately groans, stretches, and slides her arm around his waist. Jaehyun wonders if she’s been up the entire time by how quick her response is. She’s normally a heavy sleeper.

“Mhm,” she says, not opening her eyes. Her head’s now above the sheets, properly on top of her pillow, so Jaehyun can see her face. There’s a dried drool trail on the corner of her mouth and the two acne patches she’d placed on her cheek last night are starting to peel off. He knows Jungwoo doesn’t care for this part of her—when she’s not dressed and her face hasn’t at least been washed. He also knows she doesn’t quite believe him when he says he likes this side of her, just like he likes every single part of her. He understands it’s hard, but he tries to remind her every day that it’s true.

He likes getting to see her first thing in the morning, being able to gaze at her uninterrupted.

He’s excited to do it for as long as he can.

Jaehyun brushes Jungwoo’s baby hair back and kisses her. She smiles briefly before relaxing back into her neutral state.

“Babe,” he tries to whine, knowing full well he’s not good at it and always sounds weird, “we should start getting ready.”

Jungwoo moves her face abruptly, bumping Jaehyun’s awkwardly before she tries again and places a sloppy kiss on his chin. The arm around his waist moves up to his shoulder and she brings him into her chest.

“10 more seconds,” she mumbles, and then adds, “mm, 5 more minutes.”

He kisses her arm and Jungwoo makes an odd, gurgled noise. He told her last night that they should go to bed early, but Jungwoo was anxious about some last-minute things for today, then Jaehyun had to make unexpected phone calls to several people, and then Jungwoo decided last minute she really wanted to have sex with Jaehyun and. Well. Jaehyun’s always ready at any given moment to be intimate with her and he wasn’t about to say _no_.

“5 minutes is up,” Jaehyun says. The room’s starting to become brighter from increasing sunlight and the birds outside are more frantic now.

As expected, Jungwoo says, “Just 10 more seconds . . .”

Jaehyun has dealt with this every day since they’ve been together. He doesn’t know why he thought today would be different.

“My mom’s gonna freak if we’re late to our own wedding,” Jaehyun scolds, and Jungwoo has the nerve to just scoff. But then she opens her eyes and steadies them on Jaehyun.

Jaehyun smiles at her. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” she greets, smiling back. “I changed my mind. Let’s just get married in bed.”

“Okay,” he says. “I’ll call everyone and tell them the location changed.”

“Hm, good.”

“Will you at least wear the dress, still? I was looking forward to seeing you wear it today.”

That comment causes Jungwoo’s neck to flare pink, spreading all the way to her ears. She tucks her head back toward his shoulder again and doesn’t say anything for a while.

When they had first started planning their wedding, they spent a long time deciding what kind of wedding they wanted. Big or small, somewhere outside or inside a venue, hanbok or a white-dress-black-tux situation. In the end, they settled on a small affair at the arboretum (perfect weather, everything in full bloom), and Jungwoo wanted a white dress.

The dress event took the longest time. With each dress Jungwoo tried on, she looked mildly uncomfortable. Sometimes she’d ask Jaehyun to take a picture of her in one for reference later, but most of the time she’d quickly shrug a dress off before Jaehyun could get a comment in.

Eventually, Jungwoo did find a dress she liked. She adored it before properly trying it on, staring at the mirror with it pressed up against her frame. It was a platinum colored, tea-length dress that flared out at the waist and had a corset-like top. When Jungwoo tried it on, Jaehyun was starstruck at first.

When he came to, he said, “I think that’s the perfect one.”

Jungwoo agreed, but Jaehyun could tell there was something else. He asked if something was wrong.

Jungwoo stared at herself in the full-length mirror for another moment before replying, “It’s strapless.”

She asked him to take pictures but they left the store without the dress. On the drive home, she stared at the photos. Once home, she continued to stare at the photos. Jaehyun wished he had a better response, but at the time, the only thing he could say was, “It’s okay that it’s strapless and it’s okay that you want to wear it.”

“Yeah,” she said, not quite sure herself what to say back, “yeah.”

Clothes tended to be special to Jungwoo simply because she liked fashion. It had always been an interest of hers. She usually liked the stuff she wore and it brought her joy to curate an outfit for herself and for Jaehyun sometimes, too. It’d been a while since she'd felt this particular dysphoria regarding specific clothing and how her body would look in it.

Later, she’d admit to Jaehyun she had a feeling it would happen while they were dress shopping, but she had hoped it wouldn’t. She had done so well for so long, she thought the unease would just gloss over.

And as much as she loved the dress, her thoughts kept going back to how she wasn’t the type of person it was meant for. She wouldn’t look right in it. Everyone at their wedding would feel awkward and secretly grimace if they saw her wearing it.

It took a while to work through it, and Jaehyun helped and listened as best as he could. He told Jungwoo if it came down to it, he’d buy her two dresses: her dream dress and a backup dream dress in case she felt at the last second she couldn't wear the first one anymore. It was both of their wedding, but Jaehyun saw Jungwoo as the star of it. It was _her_ wedding, her marriage to someone she wanted to be with for life.

She deserved to be comfortable and feel beautiful at her own wedding.

In the end, they went back and got the dress, and Jungwoo didn’t need a backup one.

Now here they are, hours until they are officially to be wedded.

It’s a weird feeling in a nice way.

“Why are you hiding?” Jaehyun asks, and shifts so he’s leaning on his elbow while looking down at Jungwoo. Her hair tie came loose during the night, so her hair looked like a shawl around her. The hairstylist is going to place it in an elegant updo, and Jaehyun can’t wait to see how she’ll look with it.

Jungwoo finally looks back up at him and Jaehyun’s heart jumpstarts. “Because you always fluster me,” she says. “I’m gonna be your wife soon. You can’t fluster me anymore.”

Jaehyun doesn’t have the heart to tell her he’s always seen her as his wife, and thus it’s too late for him to stop flustering her. Still, he says, “Okay, but only if you get up. I need everyone to know that you’re officially, _officially_ off the market.”

“I’m not something you bought at the store.”

“Of course, because you’re priceless.” Despite the cheesiness, Jungwoo blushes red, and then tugs Jaehyun down to her so she can cover them with the bedsheets.

She tries to get another 5 minutes in bed by bribing him with kisses. And Jaehyun lets her, all while thinking, _I truly love you._

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ [twt](http://twitter.com/popxtune)
> 
> ♡ [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/sprthouse)


End file.
